Network configuration protocols, such as the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP), are used for automatically distributing network configuration parameters (e.g., IP addresses, network masks, etc.) for client computing nodes within an Internet protocol (IP) based communication network. Stated differently, some network configuration protocols may automatically assign IP addresses among other things, so that new nodes (e.g., devices) connected to a network are recognized and may receive/send data to other devices. Such automatic configuration techniques alleviate the necessity of manual network configuration. Servers implementing the DHCP protocol conventionally provide IP addresses based on a network segment to which the client belongs. For example, a DHCP service can be configured to respond to a client computing node on a specific network segment and provide an IP address within a specified range (e.g., 192.168.1.2 to 192.168.1.254) allocated to the segment.